NiNi Ichiban Ga Daisuki
by InggriSealand
Summary: Siapapun pasti mempunyai kakak terfavorite. kakak yang menurut kita sangatlah hebat dan tidak terkalahkan. Tidak terkecuali dengan Hongkong. Ia juga mempunyai kakak Favorite. Keluarga Asia Fandom... Selamat membaca cerita keluarga ini


**Title : Ni-Ni ga Ichiban Daisuki da**

**Rating : T**

**Desclaimer : This chara not mine.. Hetalia is Hidekazu sensei's story..**

**Character : Hongkong, China, Korea, Jepang, Taiwan**

**Time : East Asia**

**Warning : None Pairing.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Semua orang pasti mempunyai kakak terfavorite. Bagi Hongkong, China adalah kakak terfavorite-nya. Ia selalu nempel kepada China dan tidak pernah lepas dari pria tersebut.

"Ia selalu saja bersamamu, China-san" ucap Jepang yang sedang duduk dihalaman rumah China. Ia melihat kearah Hongkong yang sedang tiduran dipangkuan China.

China tersenyum bahagia melihat Hongkong yang manja padanya.

"Biarlah aru. Aku cukup popular juga dengan begini aru" ucap China mesam-mesem.

"Jangan terlalu kau manjakan, China-san. Dia tidak akan mandiri dengan sikap manjanya"

China mengelus rambut halus berwarna coklat milik Hongkong dengan lembutnya lalu berkata

"Aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang mandiri suatu saat aru"

"China-san?"

"Seperti kamu dan juga yang lainnya" ucap China tersenyum kearah Jepang sehingga wajah Jepang memerah malu.

"Sensei!" panggil Taiwan dari kejauhan. Ia berlari kearah China dan Jepang sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Taiwan?" seru kedua orang itu.

"Ah? Hongkong sedang tidur?" ucap Taiwan segera mengecilkan volume suaranya setelah melihat Hongkong yang tertidur pulas. "Aih lucunya"

"Taiwan sedang apa kesini aru?" Tanya Jepang. Taiwan segera duduk disebelah Jepang sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganya di tangan Jepang.

"Aku bawa oleh-oleh untuk sensei"

"Oleh-oleh?"

"Ya, aku kesini ingin menjenguk sensei. Aku bawakan sensei oleh-oleh" ucap Taiwan dengan tersenyum khas miliknya.

"Wah apa itu?" China membuka bingkisan dari Taiwan dengan semangatnya. Saat bingkisan tersebut dibuka, ia terbelalak "Apa ini aru? Kau mau mengerjaiku ya, Taiwan?"

"Tidak. Itu koyo agar sensei tidak sakit tulang" ucap Taiwan tersenyum. "Aku baik, kan?"

Namun dibawah koyo tersebut ada gantungan boneka berbentuk panda. China mengambil boneka tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Panda?" ucapnya senang.

"Itu aku buat dengan susah payah untuk sensei"

"Terimakasih, Taiwan!"

"Ngh?" Hongkong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera memijat kedua matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ah? Maaf, kau kebangun ya aru?" ucap China.

Hongkong melihat kearah boneka panda tersebut dengan cepatnya. China sangat menyukai panda, begitu juga dengan Hongkong. Ia selalu meniru apa yang disukai oleh kakaknya. Ia memandang lama kearah boneka tersebut dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar-binar.

"Kau ingin ini aru?" Tanya China.

Hongkong mengangguk pelan tapi pasti. China menghela nafas dan tersenyum kepada adiknya itu.

"Ini! Ambilah!" ucapnya memberikan boneka panda tersebut. "Taiwan sengaja membuatkannya untukmu aru"

"Sensei, panda itu aku buatkan untuk sensei dengan susah payah!" protes Taiwan.

"Sudahlah, Taiwan! Hongkong masih kecil, aku harus mengalah sebagai kakak. Lagipula ia juga sangat menyukai panda aru" ucap China. "Rawat baik-baik ya aru!"

Hongkong mengangguk kecil dan memeluk panda tersebut. "Lucu"

China mengusap-usap rambutnya dan hal itu membuat Hongkong bingung.

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

"Ni-ni, sedang apa?" Tanya Hongkong menghampiri kakak terfavoritenya. Ia melihat China yang sedang melipat kertas.

"Hongkong? Ni-ni sedang melakukan origami aru" ucap China.

"Origami?"

"Ya, Jepang mengajarkanku membuatnya aru. Lihat! Ini berbentuk burung aru" ucap China sambil menunjuk kertas yang sudah jadi.

"Aku juga mau buat"

China tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ia menarik pelan tangan Hongkong yang kecil dan memangkunya.

"Kau ingin kertas warna apa aru?" tanyanya lembut.

"Merah"

"Kalau begitu, warna merah ini untukmu aru. Kau ikuti aku melipat kertas-kertas ini, ya"

China melipat kertas-kertas tersebut dengan sangat pelan sambil membimbing Hongkong. Mereka melipat kertas dan membentukan kertas-kertas tersebut sambil bercanda. Kadang saat Hongkong salah melipat, China menuntunnya dengan sabar. Karena membuatnya berdua dengan serunya, tidak terasa hari sudah malam.

"Akhirnya selesai juga aru" ucap China menghela nafasnya sambil rebahan di lantai. Hongkong yang melihatnya ikutan rebahan sambil menghela nafas.

"Ni-ni" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"origaminya untuk apa?"

"Oh, itu semua akan kita sebarkan ke laut aru"

"kenapa?"

"Karena, banyak prajurit kita yang gugur disana juga. Itu untuk mengenang jasa mereka aru"

"Itu semua diakibatkan oleh ka Jepang, kan?"

"Ya, tapi itu semua sudah masa lalu aru" ucap China meyakinkan adik kesayangannya. Ia teringat saat-saat ia bersama Jepang menghabiskan waktu bersama, melalui suka duka bersama. Dan ia juga teringat kejadian saat ia dan Jepang saling berperang. Matanya menerawang jauh, senyumannya hambar.

"Aku tidak akan menjahati ni-ni" ucap Hongkong tiba-tiba sambil memeluk badan China dengan tangan kecilnya. Seketika, China tersentak kaget namun ia tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya yang mungil tersebut.

"Kau anak yang manis, Hongkong" China duduk dan segera memeluk Hongkong. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat yang matang saat melihat kearah adiknya. Ia hampir saja menangis bahagia mendengar ucapan adiknya.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Hongkong. Dan dielusnya lembut rambut halus yang berwarna coklat itu. Hongkong tersenyum sebentar lalu menerima pelukan hangat dari China.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu disisi ni-ni" ucapnya.

"Ya"

The End

Omake-

"Aniki! Aku datang!" ucap Korea dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Korea?"

"Aku datang untuk main" Korea menyengir. "Ah, Hong kau sudah besar, ya?"

Korea mengelus-elus rambut coklat yang lembut bagaikan sutra milik Hongkong. Ia tampak senang sekali melihat pertumbuhan Hongkong. Tapi tidak lama, iapun tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"Hong! Kau sudah besar masih suka main petasan?" Lanjutnya. "Aniki! Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan perkembangan Hongkong ya?"

"Enak aja kalau ngomong! Aku selalu memperhatikan Hong sejak ia masih kecil!" bantah China.

"Dia suka sekali main petasan" ucap Korea. "Aku meragukanmu, Aniki"

"Kau!"

"Sensei pernah berkata padaku, kalau aku main petasan, ia akan bahagia" ucap Hongkong berbohong untuk mengerjai kakaknya.

"Ap-?"

"Wah, Aniki, sejak kapan kau jadi pedo begitu?" ucap Korea ikutan iseng mengerjai.

"Kalian berdua! Senang ya bikin aku kesal!" pekik China marah-marah. "Aku ga pernah bicara begitu! Lagipula kau sudah janji padaku kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan diriku, kan, Hong!"

"Kapan aku janji?" ucap Hongkong berbohong.

"Hongkooooooonggggg!" teriak China.

Hongkong tersenyum sambil membelakangi China. Ia terlihat bahagia mendengar omelan-omelan kakak favoritenya itu.

.

.

_Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu bersamamu disampingmu, sensei._

_._

_._

**The End…**

**Aiyaaahhh cerita abal… saya buat ini karena saya sayang banget sama hubungan China dan Hongkong XDD… tolong Review yaaa… terimakasih banyak XDD**


End file.
